thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Crops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 15:03, June 20, 2010 Admin Rights Done! - Wagnike2 23:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reporting Users? Is there a way to report or ban users/IP? http://frontierville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Get_Married&diff=9006&oldid=9005 The person on the left (NinjaStyle010) wrote some very inappropriate stuff on a goals page that was brought my attention last night when an unregistered user removed it. I wasn't sure who to ask about this situation. :Done. Thanks! 19:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Updates I have completed the updates, however, the navbox isn't working right yet. The show/hide function is missing and I have no idea how to fix it. Also, I tried to do a Createplate for the updates, but I do not have the permissions to do so. ;) Usakoi 03:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Main page Hello again. The game and the wiki seem to be having some great, fast success/activity, which is awesome of course. The main page here definitely needs some improvement, so I wanted to contact you first, since you're an admin here as well as FarmVille, which has a fantastic main page. I can get one of the Gaming Team members to help with the design of the main page, but if you already have plans for it (and just haven't had time for it yet), let me know. If you do have plans but want some help getting it done, we can help, or if you don't have any plans yet, we can begin working on it. JoePlay (talk) 20:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Spammer http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Make_45_million_in_1_hour Page needs to be deleted. FontierVille? Hi, Ajraddatz, I just saw that it says "FontierVille Wiki" at the top of the browser. You know what I mean? What's in the title-tag of the website... Someone should change that, but I don't know whom to ask. Ackermann 21:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, thanks :) 21:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wagnike2 = Nic = Gaming Team member Uberfuzzy just told me that you were alarmed by the fact that I changed Wagnike2's user rights from bcrat/admin to user. Wagnike2 is Nic, a member of the Gaming Team which I'm the manager of. He has Helper status on all wikis, and Helpers now have basically the same rights as bcrat. It's common for us to remove our bcrat and/or admin rights on wikis that we create ourselves (since we're automatically given bcrat/admin status) because (1) the Helper status gives us the same rights, and (2) it's not really fair to the wiki's community for us to be listed as a bcrat or admin, since it was us essentially just doing our job that caused us to receive bcrat/admin. So yeah, I didn't want you to be worried that he/we were abandoning you or anything like that. We're always available to help out. :') JoePlay (talk) 17:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ready for Achievements? We're continuing to rollout Wiki Achievements to more wikis. Since this game and wiki are new, and since it's obviously growing rapidly, I thought now would be a good time to enable achievements. What do you think? JoePlay (talk) 18:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Achievements are now up and running. The automatic Wiki Leaderboard link should appear on the sidebar soon. When manually activating achievements on a wiki, I am required to make a blog post announcement, which I did. Feel free to make your own announcement at other places on the wiki (main page, sitenotice, etc). JoePlay (talk) 19:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Acheivements One person's opinion...I don't like them. I don't need to try to collect bonuses and points in the wiki. I just want to improve the content. If I want points/bonuses/goals, I'll stick with the game. My vote would be to turn them off. Jeaniedave 06:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :) Is it alright if I delete some unused old pages that have been redirected to new pages? Also, may I get rid of some of the more complainy comments on some pages? :Alright. xP I just didn't want anyone else getting upset about such drastic changes without me asking a second opinion. --FrontierVille Fan 23:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Unneeded Page http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Events Should it be deleted since someone else does updates and I'm certain the 4th of July stuff will be included?--FrontierVille Fan 00:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Um... I guess, since it has little content. 01:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't have to be if it's needed. :S --FrontierVille Fan 02:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) hi I broke it? I was trying to rename this to Clear Grass instead of clear EIGHT grass because several quests use the image and not all require eight grass to be removed, but I don't think it was successful and now I can't rename, move or delete. ): :Er, I'm not sure. 21:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Content to be removed? http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Gifting Should the cheat for sending gifts to non-neighbors be removed since (at least I think) it's not allowed by Zynga developers? Not sure if that should be part of the content on here or not. --FrontierVille Fan 07:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Perhaps it would be best to bring that up at the market forum. Thanks, 15:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for granting me admin rights. And to everybody who voted:Thanks for voting! Ackermann 18:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for granting me rollback rights! M. H. Avril 21:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Navigation templates Do you know how to make the Navigation templates show up collapsed? Blazefire brought it up and it's a good idea since some of them are quite large like the market and goals one but I don't know how to do it. --FrontierVille Fan 18:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know off the top of my head, but I'll look into it. 22:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you very much. --FrontierVille Fan 23:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) new language German Hi i love frontier Ville and i realy like this wiki so maybe you can add the german language and i can translate some pages (native speaker) :-) would be nice new language German ****************************** ok, hab mich nun angemeldet und versuch mich mal (mit der Wiki hab ich es nicht so, aber copy und paste kann ich) Butterblume 12:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Made some little adjustments to the Main Page, added an NPC and Resources page. Hope the change is acceptable. FrontierVille Fan 01:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog About Collections -- Please read and comment Could you please take a look, and comment on this blog entry? Thanks! Jeaniedave 02:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeaniedave/Changes_to_Collectible_Items Blog about Categories - please read and comment I tried to make a simple, but efficient rule about categorizing. Please read and comment. Ackermann-Talk 20:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the rollback rights! I feel honoured (no, really) :) Glad to help out here, it's fun helping out creating this wiki. And very flattering to know it doesn't go unnoticed.Phoeline 22:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (forgot last time, sorry) Heh, yeah, I tend to not realise others read this stuff too actually. Are there stats on traffic? Phoeline 22:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Thanks for giving me the rollback ability. I'm not the type of person to destroy anyone's work on here, so you can trust me to put it to good use. ShortCappy 19:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Permissions What extra permission do I need to be able to manage categories? At this point, there are just some simple capitalization changes that I want to make, but I don't have the permission to do so. Is that a permission you can grant? Jeaniedave 21:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Categories are weird, because nobody can move them to a new title. You will need to make a new category and delete the old one, sorry. 22:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adminship That would help a lot. I will put my name in as soon ASAP. Corielle 21:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Requests for Adminship Awesome, I wish more Wikis would have a reliable system like this . Good job. - Wagnike2 16:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Does the wikia look messed up to you, or is it just me? Corielle 13:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Looks fine to me O_o, but I have heard of problems. I'll set the skin back to the default, which should correct it. 14:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Userbox for Rollbackers I noticed that there's a userbox for administrators to use in their user pages, but not for rollbackers. I created a template of a rollback userbox, but didn't create the page yet, since I figured I would have your permission to do so. ShortCappy 18:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead, and you can do that stuff without my permission ;) 21:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucratship Sure, I'll accept. Will I have to go through the request process? [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze]]fire 05:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if there's no need, we'll skip the request process then. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 11:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just got this message from Neil Dennis. Hey Albert, I got a message from Ajraddatz saying "The local admin copied the page I made on the FarmVille Wiki, and on that wiki patrollers have that ability (Moving Pages). On this subject, the page should be updated and linked to the page on the FarmVille Wiki to give proper attribution...". So can you see if you can add the ability of page moving to patroller? can I add the ability to patroller or do I need to get wikia staff to do it? -- Thanks I sent request to wiki -- Hi Hi Ajraddatz I was searching around the wiki and came across the following forum Official Partnership with the FarmVille Wiki Edit Forum page Forums: Index > The Market > Official Partnership with the FarmVille Wiki Hello all, I'm Ajraddatz from the FarmVille Wiki, as well as various other wikis on Wikia. I would like to propose an "official partnership" between the FarmVille Wiki and this one, considering the topics are so closely related. We can offer you exposure to new editors, experienced users, various administrative things, and more. We will also want to implement a few of the FarmVille Wiki's core features, such as elected administrators, and users with equal say in what happens on the wiki. Please consider the offer, at least, and see the discussion about this on the FarmVille Wiki here. Please comment! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk Contribs 19:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Partnership sound great! New editor are always needed. We can advertise both Wiki on Main Page. I was going to write today about advert on your discussion. --Dexter338 20:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! I even came from Farmville wikia. lol =) Aurora300 23:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering what the outcome was of this? -- :TBH I can't remember. I think at one point the two main pages were linked, or something. 13:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC)ly sounds like a good idea I think. I also want to say thanks for your advice as I know you don't have much to do with this wiki anymore and I do appreciate it. I have nearly finished writing our standards and policies as well as our projects. Hopefully soon I'll get some actual pages done. Any thoughts? -- Accessing the XML Files I am currently playing Cafe World. Do you know how to find the XML files for that game? Thanks. 04:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't, sorry :( 04:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Crap. Thanks though! :: You could try using something like adblock plus